Talk:Lycanthropy (Skyrim)
Little disappointed with werewolves I'm a little disappointed with werewolves in this game, no FPV and you have to keep killing to stay in wolf form, the rules are in previous lore that a lycanthrope will stay transformed until the next morning. well lets hope this bad news is countered by the fact you can kill anything and not just humans as a town would run out of them eventually because unlike the Fable games, npcs don't come back with the exception of bandits but i doubt players would want to spend most of their time in werewolf form constantly searching for bandits to kill so they can stay in wolf form for longer....well maybe the vampires will be better but i doubt it as i hear being a vampire will cause people to attack you just like in bloodmoon which rendered quests being unable to be finished. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 13:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Still, werewolves will be kick ass. I thought the guards occasionally came back to life though..... Guards yes, townfolk no. in oblivion i once went on a murderous rampage to see what the consequences was....which ended up being a permanently empty town, guards will respawn yes. lets hope that a werewolves' bloodlust can be saited with anything, such as deers or trolls etc and not just npc like in bloodmoon. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 16:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Werewolves are fun at first, but after a while you can be a more effective fighter is you focus on one class. But if your a type of player who likes to kill everything that moves, lycanthropy is for you'.'' -''Dova Feyn' Werewolf crimes If I'm seen doing a murder as a werewolf, will they recognize me when I'm human? currently unknown but in bloodmoon you could get away with it as long as no one sees you transform and regardless if you killed someone or not, people will attack you on sight if you are spotted changing. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 16:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Totems of hircine 23:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) i really dont like the totem of the hunts blessing, is there any way i can cancel it and go back to the fear? is it possible to be a werewolf and vampire. I've been playing but want to know ahead of time if i have to choose one or the other. --Gwyllgi (talk)08:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I hope my response is not too late but yes you can be both read my post further down to find out how and if you unsure post your problem and I will respond. i told somone here that you can't be a hybrid as becoming a Werewolf or Vampire will cure all previous diseases, so you can only be one or the other. as i said, i have already told someone this, it must have been deleted by a vandal. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 12:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) When you become a werewolf or vampire you gain 100% resistance to disease so it makes it pretty impossible to be both I would say. 19:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) what if you are a vampire when you join the companions? --Gwyllgi (talk) 08:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter ^^^ it has already been confirmed by the designers there can not... be a Hybrid. And yes we know, it would be sick if there was but unfort. there isn't. Although, there is a BUG where you can get the perks for both but it doesn't change the overall appearance of your beast. : / --My Signature: U0nlyHateCuzUenvy It IS possible to be both. If you contract vampirisim and do the companions questline before turning. You have to time it juuust right for it to work. Unfortunately, you cannot feed as a vampire sense the werewolves' feeding ability overrides it, meaning you will not be able to prevent becoming a stage 4 vampire. Many people asked how to become a vampire and a werewolf at the same time and i found a solution.First you will have to finish the companions storyline after being a werewolf and you have cured kodlak go to Falkreath's cemetary and you will see a man,a woman and a priest go talk to the man and ask him what happend he will tell you that their litle girl was killed by a beast(its a daedric quest and you will have to be a specific level to start it)at the end of the quest you will have ended up in a cave with a task from malacath to kill the beast(a werewolf named Sinding if i am not mistaken)after talking to the wounded hunter he dies and you continue deeper in the cave you will meet the other werewolf and he will ask you to help him kill the other hunters accept.After killing the hunters exit the cave and malacath will appear in front of you doesnt mind what you tell him he will cure the ring you will be able to transform infinite time per day to a werewolf wear the ring and go back to ysgramors tomb go to the harbingers fire just like you did with kodlak and cure yourself you will not lose the the power from the ring(you have to be a werewolf so the ring will work)go become a vampire and voila you are a vampire and a werewolf the same momentthe only disadvantage is that you can transform to a werewolf once per day and you cant feed on people when being a vampireEXcuTioN (talk) 16:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC)EXcuTioN Hircine is the Daedric Prince of the hunt, not Malacath. Also, if you obtain the ring and have it on when you kill your wolf spirit and get cured, I heard that the game will glitch and you will still keep the Beast Form power perminantly, but not resistance to disease. You can then contract vampirism. I think you can then feed as a Human/Mer/Betmer vampire and then trransform and feed as a werewolf. I haven't tried it yet though.William slattery (talk) 09:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Werewolf claws, Unarmed? are they unarmed weapons or some special category? Treated as a One Handed weapon as far as I can tell. You'll occasionally see that skill level up while ripping people limb from limb in Beast Form. 15:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ^ Lies, the werewolve's claw attack is based on the unarmed skill. This is why khajit charactors make the best werewolves ironicly. ^ Lies as well, the werewolf is considered a different race, so any racial attributes do NOT pass over into werewolf form. EX: Breton's 25% magic resistance does NOT pass over. It is still considered unarmed. There is a glitch that allows you to use enchanted weapon enchantments if dual weilding WITHOUT wasting any of the charges. Lies! Lies everywhere! Since the Vampire Lord claw attacks are granted unarmed bonuses, I assume Werewolves get unarmed bonuses as well. 05:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ring of Hircine I made an edit to the Ring of Hircine in the bullet form, apparently some people didn't know it wasn't one use only? I can use mine infinitely provided I re-equip the ring and select it from the powers menu again. Hitachihex (talk) 19:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Werewolf and vampire at the same time. Well yes you can be a werewolf and a vampire at the same time it is a bug but it is possible i do not know what triggers this but im a vampire and werewolf i just wish i could get rid of the vampire part.. Anyway to force the vampire disease away? Because I have tried everything you can including the quest and the shrine.. Try using set with PlayerIsVampire (obviously try setting it to 0, make sure you save before trying this though), or VampireDiseaseApply (i'm assuming this is just the 'Sangu' disease that develops into vampirism, supposedly to give you the progressing state) in the console. if you're not on PC though, don't know what to tell you :P Could you please explain me how to do that ''using set with PlayerIsVampire Rather self explainatory; just enable the console in your ini ( find out how @ Console_Commands (Skyrim) ), then use the tilde to activate the console, and once you're in it, type in "set PlayerIsVampire to 0" (without quotations) The trigger for the bug to become a hybrid is having the Ring of Hircine on when you kill your wolf spirit. Then take off your ring and you'll still have Beast Form, but won't technically have Lycanthropy anymore. Then contract Vampirism. Then you can feed in any form your in (also cool to be a cannibal as well). Haven't tried this yet though, just read it somewhere.William slattery (talk) 09:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Just buy Dawnguard DLC Are there any disadvantages to being a werewolf when you are not in the form? Are there any disadvantages to being a werewolf when you are not in the form? does it affect any race or group to the point where they will not give me quests? No the werewolf ability is similar to the gray cowl when you wear it you are a completely different person. Actually there is a small disadvantage; you can't get the 5/10/15% resting bonus for sleeping in random/your own/with your lover bed when you have beast blood. You can counteract this with the Lover Stone though, which doesn't stack with sleeping bonuses anyway. Sometimes players have noticed that they do NOT recieve th e100% disease immunity even though it says it in the game display. The resting bonuses are insignificant. I've never slept in my game anyway, even before I got Lycanthropy (exept to initiate the Dark Brotherhood quest).William slattery (talk) 09:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course townsfolk think you smell like a wet dog. HammerOmalley (talk) 13:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Transformation Duration Where did the numbers for 150 seconds base and +30 seconds for each feeding come from/can they be substantiated? I have had transformations last much longer to the point of usually ending up using the wait option to get it to wear off. Irrelevant Label (talk) 16:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ANON EDIT: It says powers can be used once a day. Does that mean a day on earth or a day on skyrim? Also regarding your question: its been recorded by reading the code. you could take a whole city and feast on everyone in the town and be a warewolf indefinately. but for those who are new id like to see the issue of what time system is being used to count the "day". our time, or skyrim time? Once a day is Skyrim time. (If one had to play the game 24 hours to be able to use the power it would almost never be available, DUH.)DarthOrc (talk) 06:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Other than the ring of Hirine of course. The counter (150 seconds is correct) the 30 seconds thing seems to be bugged occasionally. Players have noticed that they have to wait much further than the alloted time to turn back (usually having to wait 7-24 hours in the wait menu). Double Roar Power? When I used my roar (after finding all totems and praying at all) First i used dragon shout before so when i used it said "cannot use Scent Of Blood". But when I got to use everyone got detect life but also ran in fear. "?" Idk if it was glitched or something. Has it happened to anyone else? The Beast1690 (talk) 22:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) *I didn't pray at any totems (didn't even know about them), but as I went out fighting as a werewolf I soon realized I had this "power" called Scent of Blood (the game kept giving me errors that the Companion huntress woman with me during the quest was "too strong to be affected by Scent of Blood"). Just like the above poster I got both Detect Life and Fear effects when using it. I thought this was the intended behavior until I read this page. 19:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Roar glitch after i use a power (nord: battle cry), then become a werewolf, I cant use a Roar until i wait a day for the power (battle cry) to reset. As i only have 2 powers (battle cry, beast form). does anyone else notice this?Thedeerhunter (talk) 23:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) *This isn't the place to post glitches. Billofbong (talk) 05:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) * Billofbong this is the right place to talk about glitches of this article. If anyone else has had this problem, it could be worth putting it in the bugs section of the article LeeVEGETA talk 13:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Battle Cry is almost the exact same thing as Roar, try using a different ability such as Bersker Strength on Orcs. Otherwise, don't use it before going into werewolf form. Shouts should not have this issue, so try using Unrelenting Force to knock opponents away before transforming, OR use Mark of Death to weaken them. Will Lycan followers transform? Just curious, as the title states, will any followers who are in the circle (Farkas, Aela or Vilkas) be able to transform into their werewolf forms at all, or is this a player-only power (short of scripted times)?GroverA125 (talk) 12:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Even thought this is a really old post and you probably already figured it out, I have never had Aela transform in all the times we've traveled together. Sleep Why do werewolves get a restless sleep? Also, do werewolves children also become lycanthropes? Werewolves wild blood prevents sleep bonuses. As the pDragonborn can't have children in the game, (so far), the second part of your question is moot.DarthOrc (talk) 06:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Disadvantage Any enchantment bonuses that the player relies on will be removed upon transforming into a werewolf. For example: *If a player relies on very strong enchantments that boost carry weight, then your werewolf form can easily put you in danger. Upon transformation, the enchanted armor or other item will be unequiped, and you become a slow moving target. Dragons, magic users, and other enemies capable of ranged acts can hit you with ease, and enemies such as giants can inflict extra damage as you can no longer dodge while overencombured. XxSick DemonxX (talk) 19:39, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : This really isn't a disadvantage, though, since you'd be in the same boat if you just took off all your armour in the middle of combat. If you're worried about not being able to do enough damage in your Werewolf form to deal with all opponents present before transforming back, it's best not to transform in the first place. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 02:12, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Curing Lycanthropy *Are there any examples of players being able to properly cure Lycanthropy? I.E., After curing the disease, the bugs in statistics and guard comments do not appear? Or is this currently an unavoidable bug? It should perhaps be noted that this is unavoidable if it is, since there are so many possible bugs in the game that most people will probably assume it's just something that could happen so they'll go ahead and contract Lycanthropy expecting to be able to cure it eventually by reloading or whatever they have to do. I don't know if this is a bug but i had the oppertunity to cure myself imediatly after i cured Kodlak. I chose not to at the time but when i went back to the tomb with the witch heads i couldn't use the the fire. Is it still possible to cure myself or am i stuck as a werewolf forever? Jedted (talk) 09:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) If you have Dawnguard installed, try contracting Vampirism from Harkon or Serana, this will overwritte lycanthropy, then cure vampirism. It shall turn you in human again. Hybrid in Skyrim 29 April 2012 People on the subject of becoming Hybrid I know that you are all non-believers, take it from me you can, yes it's possible to become warewolf vampire Hybrid in Skyrim. I'll tell you how in a moment :) . I became one on the Xbox 360 Console I don't have any gurantees if it works on PC. I'm 100% percent certain that vampirism and lycanthropy co-exist in Skyrim without the aid of the Hircine ring. The steps are easy and they are as follows :) Contract the vampire curse after youve completed the companions quests to the point were Skor and Chic try to turn you into warewolf. Head to ritual chamber with the curese in your blood system tell Skor your ready to commence with proceedings the warewolf blood will be pour on that thing. Don't drink it yet save your progress right then, use the wait button to pass time. You have to wait 3 Skyrim days before you become a vampire the Skyrim minute(three seconds of real time) before you turn is when you should drink the warewolf blood turning you into a pure Hybrid not the Hircine ring one. To know that you are Hybrid go to the power effects menu and check to see if you have effect of both vampirism and lycanthropy. TYR IT ! IT WORKS! I'm the source behind the source of the post on the Hircine ring wiki page about the subject of 'Hybridsm'. To clarify the warewolf curse does cancel out the vampire curse therefore to become hybrid you have to transform as vampire and warewolf simultaneously. Count the Skyrim minutes to time this acurately when drinking the warewolf blood under the skyfordge chamber. A Skyrim minute is equal to three seconds of our time(real time). You must drink the warewolf blood in a Skyrim minute before you become a vampire. To record time accurately save your progess then wait and record the exact hour day and munutes when you transform to a vampire then record that time. Now load the game save data you recently saved and wait for the recorded time, wait next to the blood fountain when the vampire tranformation time nears one Skyrim minute drink the warewolf blood and the you have it your a hybrid. PLEASE NOTE THAT BY SAYING TRANFORM INTO A VAMP I MEAN REACH THE STAGE FOUR OF VAMPIRISM FOR THE FIRST TIME. During this waiting process dont feed on anyone as it will affect your transition time. No armour rating? Personally, I can't stand using werewolf form, since I go from an unstoppable juggernaut to a glass cannon when I transform. In my dragon bone armour and daedric equipment, I can handle any enemy I come across, but once I transform, I die if a low-level bandit runs up and hits me with a two-handed sword. Sure, I can slam enemies across the room as a werewolf, but once a guy comes up behind me, I'm finished. I sure hope Dawnguard makes werewolves more durable, because so far I've been pretty disappointed with werewolf form in general. 11:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) If i missed that i drop the witches head on fier is there any hope i can cure myself? If you still have the Glenmoril Witch Head somewhere in storage, sure, you could always just go back to Ysgramor's Tomb and cure yourself. If you don't have a Witch Head anywhere, then I'm not sure, I don't know if the witches respawn. They probably do though, so if you head back to their cave after enough time, I'm sure you'll find them again. 02:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) The Witches don't respawn, (after over 500 hours of actual play time).~!DarthOrc (talk) They are considered unarmored. They CAN use mage armor perk (ebony flesh for 300 armor rating) they can also use the Lord Stone (50 armor and magic resistance) for a total of 350 armor rating. Dawnguard does add an armor counter with a total of 400 armor at level 46. Bug (Devouring Hearts) I discovered after killing bandits in beast form I was able to gain perk points by hitting the dead bodies one more time each with my weapon in human form. 21:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Level up Shouldn't it be noted what is the most effective way of gaining levels in Werewolf form? Like raiding a village/town, or a place when a mass of people respawn after some time. After the Dawnguard editing rules came, I'm afraid to post anything :) Nuclear Simon (talk) 16:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) This is the correct place to post such advice. We like to go to Helgen, kill a bunch of bandits, switch to beast form and FEAST! (We leave a couple alive so we can add to our total of Mauls.)DarthOrc (talk) 06:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Havnt tried yet, but thought the civil war quest line when you rush the enemy base would be nice ... would have to kill allies but i think it would work in the end Good idea Orc. I, personally, prefere to make a seperate save, kill everybody who dares to fight me in a major town, get 13 perks and the achievement, and reload my previous save. Helgen might be my answer to level up my main save werewolf :) Nuclear Simon (talk) 16:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) You should do the Missing in action quest. Just kill all guards in and around Northwatch Keep and lockpick the cells with the other prisoners. Than feast on all of them in beast form. If you're looking at this from an achievement hunter's perspective, then its really a bit of a no-brainer to get this and the master criminal achievement at the same time, if you're just hoping to get them on the side without them being part of your "canon" playthrough. Simply save game, contract disease, head to a major population centre, transform in public and cop a bounty of 1000 gold, slaughter everyone in sight and feed on them, flee the area, fast travel to the next hold and repeat. Do this in all nine holds and you'll have eaten more than enough victims and earnt the bounty achievement. Then just reload your save, contract vampirism and do the same thing as a vampire lord to max out that skill-tree and then you'll have all three achievements. If you don't actually want your character to be a vicious monster then you can reload your save and pretend it was all just a sociopathic dream you had. Curing Lycanthropy in the DLC I became a werewolf from a Vampire lord, can I cure my lycanthropy and become a vampire lord and decide later to become a werewolf again? Blinded-Men (talk) 18:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) You can only be reinfected by lycanthropy once as far as I know. After becoming a werewolf again, don't turn otherwise your stuck as a vampire or normal person. The fact that you can only be turned back into a werewolf once (without mod support) should probably be listed in the article. -- 01:55, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Summon Totems do not work The topic says it all. Howling does nothing even with the perks. I don't know if some special quick-menu like vampire lord's was supposed to be included, but if it was, it doesn't work either. This should be added to the bugs section. http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf#Werewolf_Powers >.> - Nuclear Simon (talk) 18:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) So the radiant quest has to be completed to change your howl's function before those will work?Thelonechosenwanderingvaultcourier (talk) 01:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, em, yeah. - Nuclear Simon (talk) 13:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :A player not familiar with the companion questline isn't likely to draw this conclusion. I added a footnote under the perk tree just in case anyone else has the same problem. Thelonechosenwanderingvaultcourier (talk) 20:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Button commands LB - Sprint RB - Howl (effect depends on active totem) RT - Right Claw LT - Left Claw Hold RT - Power Combo both arms (3 hits) Hold LT - Power Combo both arms (3 hits) LT + RT - Hit enemy and send flying RT Rapid Tap - Execution tackle and slash enemy on ground LT Rapid Tap - Execution tackle and bite enemy on ground LB + RT/LT - Sprinting lunge, power attack (hard to accurately hit enemy with) A - feeds on dead enemy (only humanoid until savage feeding perk) increases health 50 and extends beastform time 30 seconds. Only half for animals As we love our PS3 cousins, we need to put in those also. PC won't hurt as well. Nuclear Simon (talk) 13:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Map in Werewolf Form Just though I'd let everyone know this; if you bring up the quest menu and activate any quest that has a map marker, then click "Show on Map", the map will come up like normal. Handy. Purge After purging myself of lycanthropy in the Dawnguard DLC if I go to alea and regain the power and talk to seranna to become a vampire lord can I become a werewolf again or is it a one time thing--Your friend, Austinsnoop 03:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) You can only regain lycanthrope once without mod support. -- 01:57, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Bug/Glitch? Camera view during/after Beast Form I would like to mention that in the Companions Quest, The Silver Hand, after the initial Beast Form transformation you undertake via the blood ritual, the third person camera view may be closer than it was originally set previous to the transformation. This is easily fixed by holding down the right stick and moving the left stick to zoom in or out. Some people have had this problem and were frustrated, so I thought I would mention it to anyone who prefers third person mode. This happened to me and it was annoying until I grew a brain and just readjusted the camera view. 04:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC) That may be part of a larger bug i've noticed. When you are in third person, your camera is a set distence behind you. If you draw your weapons/magic/fists the camera moves further back. Sometime while you have your weapons out the camera will randomly move closer to the idle position, rather than the drawn posistion. As a werewolf your claws count as a weapons, and thus the same camera rules apply. Zelron (talk) 05:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Two questions Does the player always choose to transform, or can it also happen involuntarily? And what are the consequences of being witnessed turning back into a person? With the Ring of Hircine transformation can be involuntary. However, it is entirely voluntary with Beast Form. Bleaux (talk) 23:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) The Ring of Hircine comes in two forms. The Cursed Ring of Hircine, and the Ring of Hircine. The Cursed version is obtained at the begaining of the ques Ill Met By Moonlight, and will cause a Lycanthrope player to activate beast mode randomly and involuntarily. As with normal beast mode, if you are witnessed transforming, you will get a bounty, people will attack on sight, and there is no repercusion for being seen turned back. The Normal verison is obtained at the end of the quest (if you choose the correct path), and is voluntary. Wearing the ring gives the player a power called "Ring of Hircine", which is beastform under a different name. You will only transform if you activate this power, or normal beastform, and no other time. Zelron (talk) 23:34, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Contracting Lycanthropy on Solsthiem Any Xbox 360 player could tell me if it's posible to contract Lycanthropy in Solstheim? I heard it is posible to interact with werewolves packs. I'm PC player and am still waiting for the release in my platform, but for now I must decide if contract vampirism again, bc I was werewolf via Companions questline, then vampire lord via Serana to enter the Soul Cairn and werewolf again via asking Aela. At this point I made an experiment: contracted vampirism once again, then went to Aela, but it wasnt posible to ask her again for being infected with lycanthropy, so it is posible to ask her only once. So I wanna know if after becoming vampire lord again, I could return to werewolf in Solstheim. 01:25, January 11, 2013 (UTC) No. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 01:29, January 11, 2013 (UTC) glitch I was killing a bandit (human form) with fireballs, and when I shot him (he didn't even die) I got a message saying something like 'heart consumed.' Anyone else?Azaisya (talk) 02:03, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Curing lycanthropy while in beast form When trying to cure himself from Lycanthropy the Dragonborn can still use Beast Form after tossing in the witch head in order to defeat the wolf spirit. After defeating the wolf spirit however, the Dragonborn changes back to his human form, but will retain the Beast Form power. 19:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Someone shout remove the Shifting section or Beast Form. They are copy pasted versions, somewhat self aware versions of each other. : Not exactly, it seems there's a delay between defeating the wolf spirit and the actual removal of your werewolf powers from the menu. I experimented on this with my second character. First attempt - activated Beast Form immediately upon tossing witch head into the fire, fought off wolf spirit in beast form (however much logical sense that makes). Upon its death, my character immediately reverted to normal form; powers were still listed in the menu for a short time but subsequently vanished. Second attempt - activated Beast Form immediately after slaying the wolf spirit. Was able to roam about as a werewolf for the usual time, but after changing back, found powers removed from the menu. : So, yeah, I don't think they would make the werewolf cure THAT easy to glitch. Stratelier (talk) 05:26, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Unable To Reacquire Lycanthropy The guide says if I have DG installed I can talk to Aela to get infected again. I do not see this in the dialog options. All I have are :I'm looking for work :Can you train me to be better at archery? :Where do you stand on the war? :What does it mean to be a companion? :Why did you join the companions? King Mango (talk) 00:22, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Have you previously asked her to make you a werewolf? If so, she'll only grant Lycanthropy that one time. 00:29, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::No. Was looking to reacquire it so I could get the cheevos. Don't really want to do the whole quest again with a new character. Werewolves and Vampires are the only thing that annoys me about Skyrim. But not as much as missing two easy cheevos. :) King Mango (talk) 02:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Glitch/feature to skip the feeding animation, saves alot of time As a werewolf, you can jump and then feed on a dead body to skip the animation. I don't know why noone has figured this out yet, very useful though. Page is locked for some reason so I can't add this in, probably to the Trivia section. 02:20, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Stealth glitch? This is something that happened to me frequently on the PS3 version. Can somebody verify? Scenario: I'm exploring a dungeon (stealthed) and the game has recently dropped an autosave. I approach a room and count the enemies, then activate Beast Form (from a stealth position) to mow down the room. Things go badly and my werewolf ends up dead on the floor. When the game reloads, I am now stuck in stealth mode and can't return to my normal stance. Which kind of makes it dificult to talk to NPC followers.... Fortunately not permanent, everything is fine after a second reload. ONLY seems to occur if transforming from stealth mode. Stratelier (talk) 05:34, October 8, 2015 (UTC)